353
by Genesis.Malfoy
Summary: Luego de la agonia que significo estar separados, nada mejor que mirarse a los ojos y olvidarse de todos los demas un momento. Ella volvio a su hogar, y ese hogar no era un sitio sino una persona: Mike. N/A Cuatro viñetas describiendo los sentimientos de Once y Mike, mucho fluff, mucho amor, y muchisimo MILEVEN. R&R Capitulo 4 ya disponible. COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

_Yo solamente publico mis historia en esta pagina, y al que me esta plagiando las historias le aviso que me da lastima._

 _Stranger Things no me pertenece, es propiedad de The Duffer Brothers y Netflix y yo no hago ningún dinero por escribir esto._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **353**

La habitación parecía dar vuelas mientras estaban preparados para los demo-dogos, como Dustin les llamaba, acechando afuera. Era un deja vu desagradable estar viviendo la misma situación nuevamente y a la vez se sentía bien que sigan trabajando juntos en equipo, un equipo que de alguna forma se cruzo juntos. Steve, quien no estaba realmente relacionado con los demás, estaba tan comprometido como ellos y a la vez preguntándose en qué momento de pronto se vio listo para ser devorado por lo que estaba afuera.

Un ruido los hizo a todos voltear y seguirlo aunque no podían realmente ver que pasaba mientras, armados cada uno con lo que tenían a mano, esperaban el movimiento que seguía para atacar o ser atacados. Pronto un vidrio se rompió con fuerza y les costo un momento salir del trance de la incertidumbre para descubrir la causa de aquel estallido. Un demo-dogo en la sala que pensaron podría levantarse en cualquier momento, fue movido por el pie de Hopper solo para comprobar que estaba muerto.

Las preguntas de cómo y por qué estaba muerto en la sala comenzaron a galoparse en la mente de los presentes a la vez que la sensación de peligro que los envolvió hace unos segundos, volvió debido al ruido de la traba en la puerta que se desbloqueo sola. Armas arriba y valentía al extremo dándoles la adrenalina necesaria para enfrentarse a lo que sea que se acercaba a la puerta de la casa Byers.

La cadena comenzó a moverse deslizándose hasta soltarse por completo y, como si durara años, la puerta se abrió lentamente ante la mirada atenta y empuñada de las personas reunidas listas para defenderse. Pero no estaban listos para ello, no Mike al menos, no estaba listo aunque lo estaba esperando hacía casi un año.

Los pies se asomaron y la persona que entro a la casa, firme, de negro, diferente a como la recordaba pero con la nariz sangrante, entro y causo sorpresa y alivio aun con el maquillaje negro corrido en sus ojos y esa seriedad propia de ella cuando se puso frente a los demás. Seriedad que desapareció y pronto fue convirtiéndose en algo más al momento que Mike comenzó a hacerse paso entre Hopper y Steve con el cuerpo cargado de emociones que lo abrumaban.

Era Once.

Después de tanto tiempo, después de tanta soledad, de desesperanza, de extrañarla más de lo que sus huesos le permitían soportar, allí finalmente ella estaba.

Cuando Once reparo en él de pronto no hubo nadie mas allí frente ella, solo Mike. Su expresión parecía triste y podía ver los ojos del muchacho ponerse rojos mientras ella misma sentía como todos sus deseos de querer volverlo a ver se materializaban en esa expresión de sorpresa, de tristeza, de felicidad inconmensurable que ella sabia que él estaba experimentando en ese momento, leyéndolo como a un libro abierto que solo se abria para ella. Y lo sabia, lo sabia porque lo había visitado todo ese tiempo lejos de él.

Sabia que él la extrañaba, sabia cuánto la extrañaba, sabia lo que significaba para Mike ese instante suspendido en el tiempo porque así también era para ella. Estaban unidos, era un lazo que había sido obligado a estirarse como una pieza de elástico forzada hasta casi cortarse pero que no lo hizo aunque haya dolido.

Por fin había llegado el momento de volver a verlo.

Mike se quedo paralizado en un primer momento y sintió que nada de lo que creyó que lo hacia feliz ahora podía compararse con ese momento. No era un espejismo, no era su imaginación, eran los ojos de Once mirándole como quien ve un sueño realizarse, como una persona que sonríe por primera vez, con ese rostro de aquel que sintió ahogarse y pudo sentir el aire. La leía perfectamente, aun cuando al conocerla era casi inexpresiva, Mike sabia que aquella pagina en blanco ahora tenia escrito su nombre en todas partes porque lo estaba mirando como él sabia que la estaba mirando a ella. Y en ese momento Mike supo cuán seguro como existía el sol y como existía la lluvia, que ella sentía lo mismo.

Porque Mike estaba enamorado de Once. Y Once estaba enamorada de él.

\- Once…

\- Mike…

El deseo desde el fondo de sus entrañas funciono como dos imanes atrayéndose entre sí al momento que cerraron un abrazo aplastante por la inmensa carga que conllevaban un año de incertidumbre y nostalgia asfixiante.

Mike la abrazo una fracción de segundo mas rápido que ella, porque no podía dejarla ir. Estaba ahí, había vuelto y no había, no cabía posibilidad en la que permita que se aleje de su vida de nuevo. Sentir su calor contra sí mismo era tan necesario como beber agua luego de una semana perdido en el desierto. Era cuestión de vida o muerte, vivía para ese momento y murió cada día que paso por no tenerlo.

Once sintió su voz llamándola y solo ahí pudo decir ella el suyo. Su voz salio crujiente haciéndose paso entre las lagrimas que sentía bloqueando su garganta, ahogándola como cada vez que lo veía sin que él lo sepa, que lo tocaba sin sentir su piel y que luego dejaba salir cuando volvía a la realidad encontrándose tan sola, lejos de él. Los brazos de Mike la pegaron a su cuerpo y ella exhalo el aire retenido en su pecho y sollozo de felicidad y de alivio. Luego de estar ahogándose tanto tiempo pudo respirar y subió sus manos por la espalda del muchacho y se aferro a él como un salvavidas en el océano que la llevo a flote. Que le devolvió la vida.

\- Nunca perdí las esperanzas.- dijo Mike mirándola a los ojos.

Estaba mucho mas alto que ella, ahora debía bajar la mirada para observarla y eso hizo que ella lo quiera mucho más. Lo necesite aun más. Mientras lloraba de la eterna felicidad, mientras escuchaba de nuevo su voz hablarle y contemplaba su rostro sollozante por aquel alivio mutuo en los ojos de Mike, en su corazón tan sufrido, escucho como él le decía la verdad.

\- Te llame todas las noches. Todas las noches por…

\- 353 días…- lo interrumpió mientras agitaba su cabeza, escuchandose a sí misma y la manera que le salio decirlo, y recién allí fue conciente de cuán agradecida estaba a la vida de haberlo cruzado en su camino.

Al decirlo en voz alta, al decir la cantidad de días que él mantuvo la esperanza, Ce se sorprendió de lo que ya sabia y aunque el destino le jugo una mala pasada durante toda su vida en ese laboratorio, ella ahora sentía que le habían enmendado todo solo por ello, por las esperanzas de Mike y porque él la necesite tanto como ella lo necesitaba. No necesitaba oír sus explicaciones, no había nada que Mike necesite comprobar porque ella mejor que nadie sabía cuan fiel había sido.

Y también experimento la culpa de no haberle respondido, de haberlo tenido a la espera tanto tiempo.

\- Te escuche...- susurro y lo miro mientras su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía sentirlo en sus oidos. Lo había escuchado, Mike y su incansable búsqueda por ella no paso de largo para Once ni lo olvidó. Quería que supiera que ella vio su sacrificio y su dolor, que ahora todo incluso tenia mayor valor.

Todo ese dolor, toda esa desesperación que puso a prueba su cordura, todo ese miedo de no volver a estar juntos fue reemplazado por una sensación de jubilo mayor que cualquier monstruo de Demogorgon.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Algún alma caritativa me deja un review?_


	2. Electricidad

_Buenas de nuevo, me pone muy feliz que les haya gustado la viñeta del reencuentro. Gracias a mi amigo Guille por siempre escuchar mis ideas e introducirme en el mundo de Stranger Things; gracias a Ailen también por el review e insistirme en escribir._

 _Stranger Things no es mío, pertenece a The Duffer Brothers y Netflix y no gano dinero con esto. Disfrútenlo._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **353**

 _Electricidad_

No podía ser, apenas si había regresado. ¿Cuando descansaría un momento, cuando podía dedicarle cinco minutos para tenerla en sus brazos? Apenas ella había llegado y le volvieron a cargar la responsabilidad de salvarlos, responsabilidad que a la vez Once se cargo a si misma y Mike sintió un poco de rabia hacia su suerte, que no le dejaba tener un momento con tranquilo con ella.

Los muchachos la habían abrazado, estaba seguro de ello aunque no lo haya visto él mismo por estar peleando y desquitando su furia con Hopper; pero sabía que así había sido. Lucas y Dustin también la extrañaron, era parte del grupo y durante todo ese tiempo el grupo sin ella se sintió incompleto.

Mientras se preparaban para llevar a Will donde la sombra no reconozca y Nancy con Steve buscaban lo que pueda servir de calentador, Mike salio con Once a la entrada de los Byers para estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible. Otro momento largo, otra desaparición de las personas a su alrededor, ella se volteo a verlo y él tomo sus manos y sus ojos se conectaron siendo de nuevo las únicas personas ahí. Funcionaba, había silencio, porque se desconectaban de la realidad y para Mike y Ce solo existía la persona frente a ellos.

¿Como había cambiado tanto? ¿En que momento, se preguntaba Mike, comenzó a nacer ese cosquilleo? ¿Fue cuando la vio bajo la lluvia, o fue cuando vio esa cara de incertidumbre cuando le ofreció cambiarse la ropa sucia? Sentía que su vida era un tablero de juegos, y llegar a Once había sido un tiro de suerte al que estaba destinado. Por algún motivo él la llevo a su casa, por algún motivo ella quiso quedarse con él, confiar en él. ¿Existía ya en aquel momento ese sentimiento, cuando Once subía a la bicicleta y ponía sus manos en su estomago abrazándolo? ¿O fue cuando verla con el vestido rosa sucio y sin la peluca, siguió pensando que era bonita?

¿En que momento su corazón había sido robado?

Aun cuando Once no sabia mucho de palabras y menos aun ponerle nombre a lo que sentía, sí sabia que lo que sentía era real. Las películas y las telenovelas en la televisión que llevo Hopper, el anhelo cuando veía escenas de amor y pensaba en Mike; la sensación de protección que recordaba abrazarla cuando estaba con él en el sótano, eran la antesala de aquello que era nuevo. La manera en que pensó en él y lloro por extrañarlo eran la prueba empírica de que sentía algo que no sentía por nadie mas. No era como con Lucas, ni tampoco con Dustin; con nadie era como con Mike. El significaba salvación, significaba ese toque nervioso en sus labios, significaba suavidad en sus manos.

Ya lo habían hecho el año anterior más de una vez, ya sea Mike tomándola así para enseñarle su casa, o subir corriendo las escaleras cuando su madre llego antes de lo que él imaginaba, aun cuando yacía en la mesa del laboratorio antes de salvarlos del demogorgon, ya antes se habían tomado de las manos. Pero no se sintió así, no. Esa vez había algo mas, esta vez había expectativa.

Había electricidad.

El adolescente, si, porque ya era un adolescente, fue muy conciente de los dedos de Once entre los suyos. Fue conciente de su calor, de su suavidad, y quizás si tuviese tiempo y se concentraba, creía que hasta podría sentir los poderes de la chica a través de su piel; pero Ce movió sus pulgares acariciándolo y como un acto reflejo él hizo lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

Ese era un cosquilleo mayor, eso era complicidad, era algo maravilloso empezando, era la promesa de lo que podría suceder una vez el portal se cerrara. Solo con esa inocente caricia.

Once observo primero las manos tomadas y luego su mirada en sus ojos que volvían a llenarse de lagrimas. Sentía que lo estaba lastimando, sabia que Mike estaba sufriendo de nuevo. Ella también se sentía así, lo que menos imagino en todas las veces que se vio volviendo a su lado, era que debería irse tan pronto aun por un corto plazo. Sí, le dolía a ella, le dolía porque no quería irse, quería ser un poco egoísta y quedarse con él pero no podía hacerlo. Ella no era egoísta y aun si lo fuera, aun si no ayudaba a cerrar el portal, el peligro seguiría. Era un pequeño sacrificio más, solo un poco más y volvería con Mike.

Porque si solo existiera la posibilidad de que después de todo el sufrimiento llegara la felicidad, entonces cada lágrima habría valido la pena.

\- Ten cuidado, ¿esta bien? No puedo perderte de nuevo.

Era notable la desesperación en su voz aunque se haya esforzado por estar calmado. Por supuesto que no podía perderla, no, era inadmisible esa posibilidad. ¿Como viviría? ¿Como podría soportarlo de nuevo?

\- No me perderás.

\- ¿Promesa?

\- Promesa.

Por supuesto que era una promesa, y nada iba a impedir que la cumpla. Quería calmarlo primero y principal, era una promesa porque otra cosa no estaba permitida. Verlo así, con las lagrimas cayendo era tan doloroso como lo había sido extrañarlo, día tras día resistiendo. No, no la iba a perder. No solo porque ella se sentía firme en vencer a la sombra y cerrar el portal sino porque no podía pensar en lo que seria para él perderla de nuevo.

Ni ella quería hacerlo, si él la perdía ella lo perdía a él. Eran un equipo, si uno caía, caían los dos y no podía permitirlo. Y no lo pensó, verlo allí, verlo como la observaba, el toque de sus manos aferrandose, la caricia de sus pulgares, y aun cuando no entendía del todo ese tipo de electricidad parecida a la que vivieron el año anterior pero mas intensa, Once se fue acercando a él. Había algo que la llamaba a hacerlo, algo que Mike acordaba al verla acercarse y esperar el contacto, algo que no podía explicar pero que todo su cuerpo anhelaba, sentirle los labios, solo un poco más…

\- Ce, vámonos, es hora.- llamo Hopper y el presente volvió a existir junto a las personas a su alrededor volviendo a poner de un golpe las cosas en marcha y no pudieron evitar sentirse frustrados.

Pero había cosas más urgentes.

Ce subió a la camioneta del Jefe de la Policía y cuando este arranco miro hacia atrás viendo como Mike estaba aterrorizado de no volver a verla, ella también lo estaba. La mayor fuerza que pudo sentir en ese instante fue cerrar el portal rápido para volver con él y esta vez no soltarlo.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Los reviews son la forma en que las personas bellas se distinguen. Eres una de ellas? Yo creo que si._


	3. Vida

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo en este proyecto que tanto disfruto hacer._

 _El lunes, - a mas tardar el martes- subo el ultimo capitulo que será el baile y el BESO._

 _Esta viñeta no sucedió en la serie ya que, como sabrán, desde el portal cerrado pasaron a 'un mes después' y yo me quede pensando en como fue todo el momento en que Once volvió; así que si bien aquí sigo con Once y con Mike, también le di un poco de espacio a Hopper porque se lo merece._

 _Espero que lo disfruten tanto como a los anteriores._

 _Stranger Things no me pertenece._ _Es propiedad de he Duffer Brothers y de Netflix y no gano dinero con esto._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **353**

" _Vida"_

Y no lo hizo.

Porque la razón mayor de haber resistido el cerrar el portal, de haber puesto la barrera contra la sombra cuando se estiro para capturarla, que a Once la hizo volar; la razón mayor entre querer salvarlos a todos, impedir que el "Otro Lado" alcance el lado donde estaba, impedir que dañe a quienes le habían dado apoyo y una casa, aun mayor que salvarlos a todos, su motivo principal era vivir para honrar su promesa, para tener una vida. Una vida que significara los waffles con Hopper, la televisión en la cabaña, las reglas que detestaba, el abrazo de la señora Byers, los dientes de Dustin, y las peleas de Lucas. Y, por sobre todas las cosas, por sobre ella misma, por encima de la vida misma, lo que le dio la fuerza para resistir, lo que le dio la fuerza para superarse a si misma, aun cuando luego cayo y se sintió desvanecer en los brazos Jim, había una sensación de paz que le traía saber que esta vez estaría bien. Porque su razón, su entusiasmo, su valentía, la estaba esperando como lo hizo durante trescientos cincuenta y tres días. Era hora de volver con Mike.

\- Lo hiciste bien, niña… Lo hiciste muy bien…- le susurro Hopper mientras la sostenía creyendo que se iba romper. Una parte de el creyó llorar, no solo por el alivio sino también de felicidad. Sabía cuanto Ce había esperado lo que vendría: vivir, sin escondites, sin miedo, sin peligros…

\- Mike…

El susurro de Once hizo a Hopper soltar un resoplido que podía pasar como una risa. Que aparezca alguien a decir que a esa edad no se podía hablar de amor… ¡Rayos si es sabia cuanto esos niños se querían!

Durante casi un año vivieron juntos y, si bien nadie nunca podría reemplazar a Sarah, Jim Hopper se encontró que el también había recibido un regalo, una compensación en la vida. Tenia ahora, sin planearlo, la posibilidad de criar a una persona en el sentido entero de la palabra; porque mientras ella se aferraba a él de esa forma, sintió mas poderoso que nunca que seria para ella siempre un roble donde apoyarse, un consejo que sabría siempre hallarle, un guía para mostrarle el camino y que para siempre la cuidaría. Ella, al igual que Sarah, también era su hija.

Apenas llegaron a la cabaña de Hopper, apenas el cruzo el umbral de la cabaña con Ce en sus brazos, Mike se lanzo hacia ella sosteniendo su mano.

\- Mike espera…- llamo Lucas poniendo un brazo alrededor de su amigo intentando que se calme, que deje a Hopper recostar a Once en el sillón, pero hasta él debió saber que mantener a su amigo alejado era en vano.

Desde el momento en que habían llegado, Mike no pudo ser capaz de despegarse de la ventana. No había persona en esa casa que no le haya dicho que se calmara, que le haya intentado convencer que las cosas saldrían bien, y aun cuando el mismo se quiso distraer viendo si Will estaba bien, su mente y su corazón se encontraban donde Once estaba.

Luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, pudo notar las luces de la camioneta en la oscuridad densa del bosque, y escuchando su corazón que no paraba de golpear en su pecho, mantuvo las manos pegadas a la ventana y solo en cuanto vio a Hopper acercarse con Once en brazos, sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo. Se la veía agotada, ninguno la había visto sangrar de la nariz de esa forma, el miedo los invadió. Estaba inconciente, con los miembros casi inertes y pálida, como si no tuviera fuerzas ni siquiera para hablar.

Una parte de Mike pudo escuchar la queja de Hopper cuando apenas si le dejo entrar ya lo tenia encima, pero no había fuerza ni portal, ni monstruo ni ente en la tierra que esta vez pueda separarlo de ella.

\- Oye niño terco, aguarda un…-

\- Mike…- susurro Once interrumpiendo al Jefe de la Policía y al parecer esa terquedad iba a ambos lados de la acera.

Once apretó su mano suavemente, aun con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sin abrir los ojos, pero quería que dejen de alejarlo. Estaba ahí. Ambos lo estaban y también lo estaban los demás. Steve los llevo a la cabaña en el auto ya que había escuchado en donde podía hallarla y por la insistencia de todos los chicos que no iban a aceptar otra cosa, ya a esa altura debía de darse por enterado, se sumo a los Byers a la espera. No solo por Once sino también por Will, a el también casi lo pierden de nuevo, debían revisarlo, estar a su lado y decirle que el portal estaba cerrado, que la sombra se había ido. Que era libre.

\- Aquí.- Joyce corrió algunas cosas para hacerle espacio y Hopper pudo recostar a Ce en el sillón de una vez. Estaba tan cansada que dolía verla así pero tenía una expresión en la cara que solo se debía a una persona: El joven arrodillado en el suelo que no soltaba sin importar nada.

Ce hizo entonces acoplo de la poca energía que le quedaba y miro hacia donde estaba el muchacho, intentando ajustar la vista borrosa sobre su figura. Lo veía con los ojos rojos, empapado de lagrimas pero tenia otra expresión que la dejo embelesada. Lo veía feliz, y era por ella.

Por un momento no se sintió exhausta, pudo reacomodarse en el sillón de lado y sonreírle al tiempo que Mike se acerco a ella y hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y la abrazo llorando por el alivio y Once sintió tal gratitud y tanto amor rodearla que de nuevo se sintió en casa. En lo que Mike era para ella, porque el era su hogar, el era suerte, el era un viaje y el destino. Su destino.

Dustin los observo y palmeo el brazo de Lucas y el de la señora Byers llamando su atención y agitar la cabeza hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Will. Luego hizo un carraspeo con la garganta y pudo captar la atención de Steve y los demás, el sabia que debían darle un momento a solas porque asi lo merecian, aun cuando el Jefe Hopper no parecía estar dispuesto a concederlo, gracias a Dios por Joyce Byers y por llevarlo a otra habitación casi a rastre.

Mike sabia que quizás lo mejor para ella era que deje que la atiendan como prioridad, pero cuando siquiera lo pensó, Ce cubrió con su otra mano la de Mike y el pudo sentir como acercaba su rostro y lo acariciaba con sus dedos llorando de forma silenciosa. Alarmado por ese llanto y la sacudida que sentía en el cuerpo de la adolescente, el muchacho la palmo con su otra mano preocupado. ¿Y si estaba lastimada, y si cerrar el portal fue demasiado?

\- Mike…- sollozo Once y dio una bocanada de aire pero sin despegar sus labios de la mano del joven. – Lo prometí… Estoy aquí, estas aquí…

Al joven le costo solo un parpadeo pasar de la preocupación de que algo horrible le haya pasado a darse cuenta que en realidad ella estaba llorando porque estaba feliz, porque al fin después de la agonía que fue estar lejos, del miedo que el otro lado se la lleve de nuevo, o que esta vez sea demasiado poderoso, finalmente pudo volver, finalmente estaba ahí. Finalmente podrían estar juntos.

Mike pasó su mano libre por el costado de la muchacha y subió hasta su cabeza acariciando los bucles peinados hacia atrás con cuidado dejando que se desahogue tranquila. El llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro húmedo de lagrimas de dicha y esta creció aun mas cuando pudo ver las comisuras de los labios de Once levantarse en lo que disfrutaba de la caricia que el le daba.

\- Eres increíble.- le susurro siguiendo con la mano en su cabeza, masajeando la parte de la nuca donde sentía las puntas de su cabello castaño. – Y no me iré de aquí, Ce. De seguro mi madre me castigara por no regresar a mi casa hace casi tres días pero no me importa, estas aquí y no me moveré de tu lado hasta que estés completamente recuperada y aun así me seguiré quedando.

Once movió su rostro ahora apoyando su mejilla en la mano de Mike y mirándolo, con la respiración mas calma, con el llanto cesando, con un poco mas de sueño y mucha mas, muchísima mas felicidad de la que creyó que seria capaz.

Porque el seguía creyendo en ella, porque el seguía estando con ella, porque sin importar lo que vivieron se mantuvo firme creyendo en encontrarla, buscándola, llamándola, llorándola, dando a Ce lo que, hasta que lo conoció, no había tenido de nadie mas… Y es que Mike la amaba.

\- Gracias Mike… Gracias por estar a mi lado.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Mi idea de lo que sucedió, espero que haya llenado sus expectativas. ¿Un review de opinion? ¡Gracias!_


	4. Futuro

¡Buenas noches! Como dije, entre el lunes y martes subiría el ultimo capitulo y aquí estoy.

No tienen la más minima idea de lo que cada review significa para mí, y el apoyo que me han dado retroalimenta la inspiración y me da ganas de escribir más. Pero por ahora, al menos este fic termina acá. GRACIAS, me quedo corta con esa palabra, pero Gracias Infinitas por todo su apoyo.

Y de corazón espero que disfruten este ultimo capitulo tanto como yo, que les encante el romance, que les encante el fluff; y para despedirme les deseo… ¡MILEVEN por siempre!

Stranger Things no es mío. Pertenece a The Duffer Brothers y Netflix y no gano dinero con eso.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **353**

" _Futuro"_

Luego de cerrar el portal realmente no fue tanto lo que Mike pudo ver a Once. Las cosas estaban difíciles, Hopper estaba demasiado duro con las reglas en especial luego de que Ce haya salido tan expuesta al público sin mencionar la cantidad de muertes que hubo que cubrir y más aun luego del escándalo en las noticias que involucro al laboratorio de Hawkins.

"Si lo cierran, Once será libre" le decían sus amigos intentando levantarle el animo, y si, Mike sabia eso y en parte intentaba ver el vaso medio lleno pero estar lejos de ella era un suplicio el cual no quería tener que pasar. Intentaba también consolarse en que ella estaba bien, que había regresado, que había regresado por el; esa ultima parte era la que podía sacarle sonrisas más a menudo. Que haya vuelto a él, que haya pensado en él todo ese tiempo. Cuando hacía su cabeza hacia atrás en el pilón de almohadas del refugio que alguna vez fue de Once, se llenaba del recuerdo y el momento que la vio entrar por la puerta de la casa de Will, recordando la forma en que lo miraba, que le sonreía, y como lo abrazo también. Si, había momentos en los que, aunque quería un poco mas, se recordaba que al menos ya no estaba ahogado en la agonía de no saber como estaba. Esa horrible incertidumbre que le devoraba el alma había desaparecido y podía sentir de nuevo su calor cada vez que miraba hacia un mes atrás y a su mente volvía la imagen de cuando ella le dijo que escucho cada día que la llamo.

Si bien Hopper permitió una visita en el medio, y esa visita Mike la disfruto cuanto le fue posible, sentía que necesitaba algo más. El adoraba a sus amigos, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero verla junto con los muchachos no estaba exactamente en sus planes luego de estar tanto tiempo separados, en especial comparando cuanto solía pasar a solas en su sótano. Eso necesitaba, un poco de soledad a su lado, hablar de ese abrazo que le lleno el corazón, hablar de cuanto la había extrañado, mirarla a los ojos y escucharla y enseñarle palabras y solo ser ellos dos.

La extrañaba. La necesitaba.

Quizás fue eso, el hecho de estar tan poco alegre que últimamente Dustin, Lucas y hasta el mismo Will empezaron a insistirle, según Mike demasiado, con ir al baile de invierno. Ellos nunca habían ido, ninguno de los cuatro y no entendía por qué era tan importante que vayan esta vez. Aunque se imaginaba a Lucas y Dustin queriendo bailar con niñas, o mejor dicho con Max, no veía su propio lugar en esa noche siendo que Once era la única con quien quería bailar el resto de su vida.

Pero Will insistió y si había alguien que sabía cuanto necesitaba un poco de normalidad de vuelta en su vida, ese era Mike. Así que luego de días y días de penosa insistencia por parte de sus amigos, Mike acordó que iría. Lo que sea por ayudar a Will, quizás podría empujarlo a que baile con una muchacha si alguna se acercaba a hablarle y el se congelaba. A veces pensaba que era el mas pequeño de ellos, aunque tenían la misma edad, Mike se sentía como un hermano mayor con su amigo.

Por otra parte, Once estaba enfadada.

En el momento en que Hopper pasó por la puerta, Once volvía a encerrarse en su habitación. El día anterior habían tenido otra pelea porque aun no podía ir Mike a visitarla y esta vez no había funcionado como la primera; cuando logro que lleve, aunque sea a regañadientes, a los chicos a verla. Si, era distinto, sabía que pasaría el tiempo y que seria libre, técnicamente ya lo era pero un año más era como poner sal en una herida abierta. Querer ver a Mike era una necesidad física ya. Ahora se sentía más sedienta, después de volver a verlo y de fundirse en sus brazos cuando regreso, Once no pudo imaginarse viviendo lejos de ellos. Y no pudo creer como hizo para soportar eso tanto tiempo.

\- Niña, abre la puerta tengo que enseñarte algo.- escucho a Hopper decirle desde el otro lado. Aun no se acostumbraba del todo a llamarle 'papa', aunque así lo sentía. Necesitaba quitarse de la cabeza a Brenner para asociar que 'papa' era en realidad algo positivo, que significaba un hombre bueno y que Jim lo era. Sólo necesitaba tiempo.

No le respondió, aunque le quisiera y aunque comprendía que deba estar dentro de la cabaña todavía, no entendía por qué no podía llevar a Mike a verla y tampoco entendía, y en eso hizo énfasis, por qué no quería llevarlo a él solo a verla. Si bien ella disfruto volver a ver a los muchachos, si bien le encanto conocer formalmente a Will, que le había parecido un encanto, no podía comprender por que Hopper estaba tan negado a llevar solo a Mike. No entendía que tenia de malo.

Afortunadamente el Jefe de la Policía no había ido solo ese día, y Once se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar con una mujer del otro lado. Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió para ir a abrazarla de nuevo. Eso si era una sorpresa, y una agradable de hecho. La señora Byers representaba una parte importante, tenia con ella un lado que podía asociar a mas maternal, que podía explicarle cosas que Hopper no podía, quizás algún día le pida que le explique que tenia el en contra de Mike.

\- Mira, yo se que estas enfada conmigo porque extrañas a los chicos pero…

\- Quiero ver a Mike.- interrumpió Once con bastante altanería y otra vez pudo ver esa expresión en el rostro de su padre que no podía descifrar, pero siempre que lo hacia giraba la cabeza y parecía querer evitar el contacto visual. Y ahora no entendía tampoco por qué la señora Byers, en lugar de hacer lo mismo, le sonreía y parecía encantada con el pedido que hacia.

\- Si, bueno, como sea. Se que quieres ver…lo, pero dijimos que esperaríamos un año para que salgas, ya es algo bueno. Aun así...- se interrumpió a si mismo porque ya sentía como Ce comenzaría de nuevo a protestar y lo vio poner una mano en el hombro de Joyce. – Mira, son cosas de chicas, y luego de esta noche veremos como seguir, ¿de acuerdo?

Si Once habría sabido lo que Hopper quería decir en ese momento, lo habría abrazado tan fuerte que lo habría estrangulado.

Exactamente como él lo imagino, estaba pasando el baile sentado, mirando el suelo, preguntándose por qué tanto entusiasmo con querer que este allí. Lo único que había hecho, y que le había causado un poco de gracia haberlo previsto, fue zamarrear a Will para que baile con una niña. Fuera de eso nada mas que notar, ni siquiera que Dustin este bailando con su hermana, aunque si tomo un apunte mental para molestarlo con eso mañana.

En ese momento sintió el comienzo de otra canción romántica y, distraído, queriendo recordar el nombre, levanto la cabeza y miro hacia la puerta y pensó, recordando como se llamaba la canción, y de pronto ninguna letra era mas perfecta que en ese instante cuando la vio.

Ahí estaba, Once, como un regalo, la promesa tardía, ella había llegado al baile de invierno como el se lo había pedido el año anterior y estaba tal como la había imaginado y mas. Tan linda que se quedo paralizado.

El corazón le latía con fuerza cuando paso por la puerta del gimnasio escolar, no sabía exactamente con que se encontraría más que la idea volátil que le proveyó la señora Byers mientras la maquillaba y la vestía. Desde que se dio por enterada que la llevaría no solo con Mike, sino al baile del que le había hablado, sentía ese temblor en las piernas y el nudo en el pecho como pólvora de un fuego artificial a punto de estallar y cuando finalmente llego y entre la gente y los brillos, y la canción pudo ver a Mike, esa sensación estallo en colores dejándola anonadada y perdiendo la respiración. El mundo se detuvo o pudo haber empezado a dar muchas mas vueltas porque en ese momento ambos volvieron a perder noción del tiempo, de lo que sucedía. Caminaron mutuamente uno hacia el otro como si fuese sueño y como si fuese a su vez lo más normal del mundo. Se sentía bien, se sentía correcto, se sentía como la vida debía de ser, estar ahí juntos.

\- Te ves hermosa…

Le dijo y ella solo sonrió agachando la cabeza. Siempre se sintió pequeña y a la vez feliz que diga que estaba linda, esta vez 'mas que linda', era nuevo pero era aun mejor y se sentía perfecto saber que el así la veía.

\- ¿Quieres bailar? –

De nuevo Once se sintió apenada.

\- Yo… No se cómo.

\- Yo tampoco.- dijo como si no importara y Ce se vio aliviada de estar en la misma pagina. – ¿Quieres averiguarlo?

Ella solo asintió, porque no había nadie mas que Mike con quien Ce quería aprender a tener una vida y todo lo que esta misma conllevaba, teniendo y adquiriendo los conocimientos de ser libre de verdad, mientras el tomaba su mano y la guiaba junto a otros niños. Once quería aprenderlo todo con el, un baile a la vez.

\- Así… Bien.- le explico tomando cada una de sus manos de forma un poco nerviosa y en cierto modo con firmeza, y colocándolas en sus propios hombros, haciendo que Once se sonroje por esa cercanía que ella había visto en las películas en especial cuando el la tomo de la cintura y le sonrió de esa forma ensoñadora que solo la hizo ampliar su propia sonrisa mientras subió las manos un poco mas uniéndolas en su cuello, para tenerlo mas cerca.

Quería ser más elocuente, quería decirle lo que significaba para ella estar ahí, lo que él le parecía. Se veía tan apuesto, y no porque tenia puesto otra ropa, sino por que era él. Con su voz un poco diferente, con la altura que ahora ya no era la misma que ella, Mike estaba cambiando del niño que conoció, se lo sentía más seguro de si mismo, y Ce no sabia que eso era a causa de ella.

Tenerla allí en ese momento para Mike no tenia precio. Le habría gustado haberle dicho que la palabra 'hermosa' quedaba chica, para él Once era mucho mas que eso; era salvación mas allá de los poderes que tenia, ella entera era el sol, el día, el calor. Era todo tipo de sensaciones nuevas que se galopaban en su estomago haciéndole cosquillas. Era perfecta. Con su tímida sonrisa, con su curiosidad que podía ver mientras miraba muy poco a su alrededor, Mike se sentía dichoso al notar que casi no quitaba la mirada de el. Que maravilloso era tener la seguridad que ambos estaban parados en el mismo lugar.

Fue entonces que Mike rememoro el momento en que la conoció comparando luego de tantos cambios, que fue Once quien se volvió su puente para crecer. Le daba la energía para ser mejor, la fuerza para convertirse en quien pueda cuidarla, porque así lo esperaba. Poder sentir que ella se apoye en él como una respuesta, buscándolo cuando tenga miedo como cuando se conocieron. El supo que la adoro desde la primera vez que la vio, con esa incertidumbre, con ese miedo, Mike sintió ese impulso protector, como cuando en la cafetería por primera vez la beso. Si alguien se lo hubiese dicho en aquel momento, le hubiese parecido loco y a la vez verdadero. Tenia una certeza que lo hacia sentir afortunado, y es que de sólo pensar que en todo el mundo las personas pasan su vida buscando una pareja ideal, él con solo 13 años había encontrado a su otra mitad.

Para Ce era lo mismo.

Ella era conciente de que aun había mucho para aprender. Poner sus sentimientos en palabras y saber que significaban las cosas que le decían, pero había una verdad en su corazón y en su cabeza: Mike era el primero y seria el último, porque era el indicado.

Durante casi un año el único refugio de Once para pasar los días fue la televisión y en ella, aunque muchas veces se aburría también aprendía. Viendo películas de todas clases, un factor recurrente en muchas de las mismas, era el romance y esa búsqueda por lo que llamaban el hombre ideal y cada vez que lo mencionaba ella sólo podía pensar en Mike. Cuando veía esas escenas, cuando un hombre besaba a la protagonista, Ce recordaba el beso nervioso en la cafetería y pudo entender por qué el era distinto a Dustin y Lucas. Pudo entender en su tiempo lejos y de extrañarlo, que él era mucho mas que un amigo y comprendió, por que Mike no había querido ser su hermano. Se alegraba que así lo haya decidido.

Con Mike quería tener mucho más que eso. Quería tener otras aventuras, quería tener esa locura, quería seguir sintiendo ese nudo esperanzador en su estomago y detener el mundo cada vez que se tomaban de la mano. Porque para ella no había mejor lugar en todo el universo que estar ahí, cuando él la tenía firmemente tomada de la cintura, cuando la envolvía con sus brazos. El era opulencia en emociones, en cuidados, en valentía; cuando recordaba cuanto había querido hacer por ella. Recordaba cuando la llevaba en su bicicleta y lo bien, lo correcto, que estar detrás suyo abrazándolo se sentía aun cuando recién se conocían; Mike siempre fue más y la canción que bailaban los llamaba a estar mas cerca. Once tenia las manos firmemente cerradas en la nuca de Mike y lo sentía tan cerca que hacia latir su corazón con mas fuerza. Había un aire distinto cerca de ellos cuando estaban juntos y con un poco de a aroma a vainilla.

Y de pronto para Mike fue demasiado.

Embriagado hasta la cabeza con la música de The Police sonando, maravillado con su letra y como él también había añorado por ese momento, sintiéndose perdido y asustado, Mike sintió ese perfume de cereza que Once llevaba y el impulso disparar desde el fondo de su alma. Esa electricidad, la conexión de sus ojos que no se despegaban, la complicidad de su sonrisa que lo enamoraba, que lo empujaba a tomar el coraje y reclamar su derecho divino inclinando su cabeza a un lado y siendo suave pero determinado, Mike se sintió nervioso y conmovido; parpadeo como si estuviese bajo un hechizo y con su mirada nublada de ese inocente deseo, cerro la distancia entre ellos y junto sus labios con los de Once en un beso.

Y la tierra se detuvo, en ese solo segundo, porque Mike juraría que sintió a Once respondérselo.

Aun cuando estaba viendo que él quería hacerlo y aun cuando noto el cambio en su mirada; aun incluso cuando el momento que se acerco se le hizo eterno porque ella también lo deseaba, Once se sorprendió con el beso.

Esperaba sentir siempre eso, la sorpresa aunque sepa que iba a hacerlo aunque esta vez fue diferente. Esa vez ella, por fugaz que el contacto haya sido, respondió el beso en el segundo que el capturo sus labios y se sintió pequeña de nuevo. Sonrío sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos y cuando al fin lo hizo, sintió que no quería despegarse de él. Esperaba que él no quiera moverse de allí, se sentía tan cómoda, con sus manos en su nuca manteniéndolo con ella y a la vez Ce sintiéndose segura en sus brazos, apoyo sus frentes juntas y Mike le sonrió en respuesta mientras bailaban al compás de la música con el sabor del otro en sus labios.

Si el mundo empezaba a dar vueltas ninguno de los podría notarlo porque cuando estaban haciéndose compañía, todo lo demás desaparecía. No importaba que deparare el futuro, para Mike y Once, lo más importante era eso: permanecer siempre juntos.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Tu review es el Mike de mi Eleven C:_


End file.
